Trista & Klaus What The Fu PART TWO
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Klaus is back in Mystic Falls after sixteen years of hiding from his wife and children.


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Buffy/Trista is in her thirties but still looks like she was after she had the twins)  
(Klaus needs Trista's help later on)

Chapter One

(Buffy/Trista is in her thirties but still looks like she was after she had the twins)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

LAST TIME

"It means that he lost his immortality and recovered the werewolf side he'd so longingly wanted and he still has his vampire powers making him a pain in my ass!" I answered when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, the two of use can set up the table" I said walking to the front door and when I opened it I found my husband standing on the front porch with the same flowers, chocolate and vintage wine he had given me when we first met.

"Hello love... miss me?"

NOW  
KLAUS'S POINT OF VIEW

As Trista's dark-blue eyes met mine I couldn't help but smile and let out "Hello love... miss me?"

Knowing that she was pissed beyond imagine I handed her the dozen white roses and chocolate, watching at she put them on the side counter before folding her arms as I held up the bottle of vintage that we had shared so many years ago each night after the twins would fall asleep.

I felt guilty that my children grew up not knowing who I was until tonight and unlike Trista lying to them like she had the others she'd told them what had really happened and I didn't blame her.

"What are you doing here Klaus? I thought I made it clear the last time I saw you-" what Trista started to say pissed me off.

"The last time I saw you, you were lying on the floor beside the cradle of our children dead!" I said loud enough so that it would echo through to the kids "If I knew you were alive I wouldn't have left you-" but a daughter appeared behind her mother -with blond hair and large brown eyes- cut me off  
"So, what? You would have turned her into a vampire? Or were you a werewolf when that guy killed mum?"

My heart broke as I saw tears running down her porcelain face and I tried as hard as I could to get to her through the threshold, only to be thrown off of the porch and into the middle of the drive-way.

The bottle of vintage shattering a few feet away and the funny thing was that nobody was around seeing as after graduation Trista got the Salvatore Boarding House signed over to her and for a while her and Damon were an item, at least until Isobel caught him drinking from one of his blood-bags and he left for Europe with their Auntie Katherine by his side.  
As it had been the last twelve years.

As I got up I saw Trista storming my way and then felt a burning sensation across my left jaw as she punched me.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

I heard KJ say that he could see Klaus getting up from his position in the middle of the driveway from the living-room window causing anger to boil inside of me.  
Not at KJ for seeing what was going on, but at Klaus for having the indecency of showing up and expecting everything to be peachy-fucking-keen and that I would welcome him back to Mystic Falls with open arms.

So I walked out of the house and towards my ex-Hybrid husband and punched him with all of my strength across his jaw, a hint of joy dancing through me that I had caused him pain but there was still more to come.

"Just because we're married and you share DNA with my kids does not give you the right to see them. I don't want you anywhere near my children Klaus do you understand that?" I stated shakily as anger and lust towards Klaus was building up throughout my body.

"All I want is a chance Trista, please? One chance to make thing's right with us... I want us to be the family we planned to be sixteen-years-ago" Klaus spoke with such sincerity that it broke my heart.

"Why? Why now after all these years?" I found myself asking him. What I didn't expect was him to answer back

"You let Damon Salvatore be their father for the first four years of their life and then you started to become a best seller and I didn't know whether it would be a good idea to come back, but I had no choice Trista. If I don't make things right I don't know what will happen to me."

2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith

Chapter Two

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

The note of desperation in Klaus's voice scared me, so I decided to just come out and ask him "why are you really here?"

Klaus looked at me with his entrancing baby-blues and explained to me the reason why he was there, causing me to erupt in tears at the stupid thought that I'd be able to keep my children safe after years of normalcy they would now need combat, weapons and magic training in order to stay alive and it was all my fault.

Isobel and KJ were taking turns at asking their father questions about his time over his previous years at being a vampire.

All the while I watched with a small smile as I remembered the day that Klaus and I had gotten married...

SIXTEEN-YEARS-AGO

The night before had been lest than fun as my unborn child wasn't happy with my choice of Chinese, pickles, peanut-butter and pudding for dinner.  
So when my sister/maid-of-honor decided that it was time for me to get up I headed strait far the toilet and then had a shower to wake myself up before walking out in my soon-to-be-husband's black silk robe to find Elena had set up my clothes on the bed and was calling me into the living/dining-room so that she could do my hair and make-up.

Four hours later the two of us were all dressed up and on our way down to meet John and Jenna, who were our ride and both were going to walk down the isle.

When we got to the Old Fells Church everybody that mattered was there and as I walked down the makeshift isle in six inch heels and a long, flow cream and hand-made dress for this day I felt like I was going to be sick.

Quickly grabbing my Aunt by the arm and running behind a tree large enough to hide the both of us I emptied the contents of my stomach.

Making sure not to get any of it on my dress, hair or shoes and just as I finished and Jenna handed me a bottle of water which I furiously gulped the water to ease the pain of my now burning throat, Klaus appeared with the priest at his side. "Marry me Trista Isobel Gilbert?" He asked and I just said "I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The priest said catching me off guard until he pointed to Klaus and I shook my head no at him as he came forward to give me a kiss.

"NO! Klaus I have puke breath!" I said while laughing at his attempts to kiss me on the lips while every detail was getting recorded on camera until I finally gave in but refused to do anything but peck him on the lips until later.

PRESENT TIME

I was brought out of my memory at the fighting going on between Isobel and KJ on who would win in a fight, me or Klaus.

I looked across the table to see that he was trying to break up the argument only to make it worse, causing me to laugh out loud and all fighting to stop only to be changed to loud laughter from both teens.

The entire time I watched my husband shake his head at me with a smile and look of amazement on his face as if nothing had changed and it seemed that somehow when we were around each-other it was like it hadn't.


End file.
